Times are Changing
by iloveweasleyboys
Summary: It's year seven at Hogwarts, and things have definitely changed. Luna looks a little different, and is beginning to attract the attention of a certain dark-haired boy with glasses. Also, an interesting match that makes Ron jealous...


"Wow, Harry, your life here is really bad," said Ron, as he munched on stale crackers, that were given to Harry for lunch by Aunt Petunia.

"I told you," said an exasperated Harry.

Ron had been living for two days at Privet Drive with Harry, concealed by the invisibility cloak. The Dursleys had no idea Ron was even there. Harry didnt even know if the use of the invisibility cloak was considered underage magic, but he didnt care. He was just so happy to have company.

"I mean, I knew it was bad, but i had no idea what they are like up close and personal," said Ron.

"Well you said you wanted to come and stay and live with muggles, and I certainly wasnt going to argue with you," said Harry, who had been feeling thoroughly miserable, as was usual when he was within 100 feet of them.

Dudley had become even more unbearable this summer, because he had somehow managed to find himself a girlfriend over the school year. Her name was Delia, and she quite resembled Dudley in size, but had darker, longer hair. In fact, she and Dudley looked as if they could be twins. She also ate everything in site like her boyfriend. There was never anything to eat in the house, when she and Dudley were around. Aunt Petunia had been to the grocery store twice in the past 4 days. She was also as mean as Dudley, often calling Harry, "Hairy Harry," and some other more horrible names. When he called her what he thought she was, he was punched in theface by Dudley. He had cutsaround his eye from where his glasses had broken, and cut into his face. After a while, he got used to her, even though he had to roll his eyes whenever Dudley called her his "little, delightful, darling Delia."

However, with Ron around, life at the Dursley home had improved greatly for Harry. Ron, under the invisibility cloak played tricks on Dudley and Delia, like putting tobasco sauce in their drinks, or slipping whoopie cushons under thir seats, so that they would be embarrassed in front of eachother.

And now, Harry and Ron were sitting up in Harry's room, talking about anything and everything.

"So... Have you...er....heard anything from Hermione lately?" stammered Ron.

"Yeah, we're meeting her tomorrow on the train," said Harry, knowingly.

"Oh I haven't seen her all summer. She went tot Sweden with her family for vacation for the summer. Wonder how she's doing," said Ron, gazing at the ceiling with a small smile on his face. Harry had to wave his hand in front of his face to snap him out of his stare.

"Er-- I mean not that I care," he continued, his ears turning pink.

"Oh, I almost forgot to show you, Luna Lovegood sent me a letter," said Harry, showing a peice of parchment to Ron.

Dear Harry,

Hello, how are you? I'm fine. I just got back from a long expedition looking for new species of creatures for my father to feature in the next edition. (of the Quibbler, of course) We went all over Europe, and found about three new ones. I also saw my cousin last week. She is a fashion and beauty student at a nearby college and desided to experiment on me. Let's just say, I look a little different. Well, thats all, I'll see you at school.

Sincerely,  
Luna Lovegood

"That is so strange that Loony Lovegood wrote to you. You guys weren't really even friends were you?" asked Ron.

"Well..." Harry thought back to the end of last term when he and Luna talked of his parents' and his mother's deaths. He remembered how sad he felt for her when she told him that other students would steal her things because they thought she was strange. Oddly, he had felt really close to her that day.

Harry and Ron got into their pajamas, and got into bed. Well, Ron got onto the floor.

"Wonder what Luna meant when she said she looked ddifferent. Oh well, g'nite mate," yawned Ron.

"Yeah, goodnight," muttered Harry. He lay there for a while wondering the same thing. Well, they would certainly find out tomorrow.


End file.
